


Lights, Camera, Flash!

by ShipersAnonymous



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Filming, Married Barry Allen/Iris West, On Set, grandice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipersAnonymous/pseuds/ShipersAnonymous
Summary: When West-Allen met Grandice 💜What happens when a meta traps Barry and Iris in the lives of actors' Candice Patton and Grant Gustin?Confusion, more confusion and a few laughs.Based on speculations from the fandom, this fic mixes a little bit of reality with a whole lot of fiction with a splash of romance and a cup full of humour.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 48
Kudos: 72





	1. Author's Note

Surprise!

What happens when you have a fertile imagination, are apart of a wild fandom and rewatched a particularly creative episode of Supernatural?

You write a fic. 😂

I don't want to spoil too much but from the description I'm sure you can piece together where this is going.

Due to the controversial nature of this fic though, for everyone's enjoyment, I thought it best to make a few things clear:

1\. I am a person who believes in separating the actors from the characters so I don't blame one for the actions of the other.

2\. Yes, I used to be (and deep down will always be) a raging Grandice fan but despite the mixed opinions in the fandom regarding the actors and their partners (or lack there of) I respect their life choices and know that my place as a fan begins and ends with The Flash, their careers and what the actors chose to reveal about who they are. What they chose to do or stop doing after that is way beyond my control and honestly would be against basic human rights to try and control (in my opinion).

3\. Although this fic will include miss understandings, conspiracies and character traits that are popular in the fandom it is not my intention to:

(a) support hate

(b) incite hate

(c) insult anyone in any given way.

That being said, I ask that you all be mindful when leaving comments, suggestions or critics. I love to hear from you and particularly enjoy when conversations are started in the comments section, however, it is very important that we keep in mind that people are people with feelings regardless of who they are, where they're from, who they're with, what they do, what they belive in etc and that the way to win a battle against any form of hate, criticism, discrimination or misunderstanding is not by fueling it with our own brand of said feelings but by practicing one of two things:

\- the art of ignoring

\- the art of patience and willingness

to teach

While reading I urge you to remember that the characters here are Barry and Iris, not Candice and Grant, and I hope that you can get a few laughs out of this. 

I apologise in advance for any negative feelings some might experience and again stress that this fic does not express all of my true thoughts regarding certain work/romantic/platonic relationships involving the cast members but is rather me finding a creative way to piece the craziness that is our fandom together. 

Now enough with all the serious stuff let's have some fun! 

Enjoy 😝

Lots of hugs 

\- A. J. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual chapter one! Here we go 😂💜

* * *

[Iris] 

I blink back into consciousness, the side of my head pounding with each pronounced heart beat.

“OK she’s back! Candice? Candice are you OK?” a blonde woman asks in a kind voice, her expression one of concern. 

“Yeah I think so what happened? And who’s Candice?” I ask and her eyes widen.

“Uh…you are?” she says with a hint of uncertainty in her voice. 

I let out a half hearted chuckle. 

“Uh, no I’m not. I’m Iris. Iris West-Allen?” I clarify and the woman’s eyes open wider, forming saucers on her petite face. 

“Yeah, OK. Someone get us a medic in here! I think she has a concussion.” She exclaims and I flinch as her shout pierces through my brain. I look around and find myself surrounded by strange faces. There are cameras and microphones every where and the entire room, from the walls to the floor, is covered in some form of green material. 

“OK, let’s get you up,” the woman says and proceeds to help me to my feet. The world around me spins and she has to hold on to me for a few seconds before I find my footing. 

“You OK?”

“Yeah I - I think so.” I try to confirm, nodding my head and immediately regretting the action as another wave of pain shatters through my skull. She notices my flinch and sighs. 

“Alright every one take five!” She yells and I close my eyes against the headache that intensifies with her holler. 

“Sorry,” She whispers, noticing my discomfort then adds:

“Come on. Let’s get you to your trailer and put some ice on your head. I hope it doesn’t swell.”

I follow her out of the building and into what looks like a tarred street with identical buildings neatly lined next to each other. The place is bustling with life. Golf carts going to and fro, construction vehicles carrying pillars and large pieces of cardboard painted with scenic images of sunsets or waterfalls or fireplaces. 

“This way,” She says while ushering me into a golf cart that drives us through the mess to a slightly quieter area. Here, trailer after trailer sit side by side, some with their doors closed and names taped to them. Others with their doors open and people sitting on the steps conversing and going about their business. 

I look around for any familiar faces and spot one, though his presence on this earth (and in this timeline) is rather unusual. 

“Mon-El!” I scream as I step towards him but the stranger helping me holds me back and says between gritted teeth, 

“That is not Mon-El!”

“Oh yeah? Then why is he walking this way?” I whisper back but before she can answer he reaches us and pulls me in for a hug. 

“Mrs West-Allen, how are things on the Flash set?” he asks with a hint of a joke in his voice and something inside me tells me that he doesn’t know who I am either. 

“Set?” I ask and his brow creases with slight confusion so I quickly add:

“Never mind that for now, weren’t you supposed to be in the future?” 

The crease deepens. 

“Uh, I think you’re joking but you’re tone says otherwise.” He offers in his bewilderment and as I’m about to answer the lady by my side steps in. 

“Yeah…Sorry about that Chris. She took a pretty nasty tumble and hasn’t been making much sense since. We’re getting a medic to check her out,” she answers. 

“Why are you calling him Chris? And what do you mean get a medic to check me out? It’s just a headache,” I try to brush it off but clearly they’re not buying it. 

“Shouldn’t we get her to a hospital for a CAT scan or something?” he suggests, worried. 

“Who needs a CAT scan?” Kara interjects, decked out in her new suit, and for the second time I find myself wondering whether or not I’m on the right earth.

“Kar-Supergirl!” I correct myself, suddenly aware of the civilian amongst us. 

_That was close. Maybe this is more than just a headache._ I think to myself as she takes on the confused look previously adorned by… Chris. 

“Loving the upgrade on the suit by the way,” I complement, making friendly small talk.

“Uh thanks Candice,” She responds, her look of puzzlement unmoving. 

“Iris, Iris West-Allen.” I clarify yet again. 

“What?” she asks with a half hearted chuckle. 

“She fell on set. Hit her head so she’s a little confused.” Chris explains. 

“Oh dang, do you need to get to a hospital?” Kara asks 

“Nope. That’s alright Mel I’m getting the medic to check her out first. Speaking of which we should probably get going.” The lady beside me says while pulling at my arm. 

“You sure she’s gonna be OK?” Chris asks and she nods while pulling me away. 

“I’ll take good care of her. Happy filming!” She screams back hurriedly and drags me to “my trailer”. A place that yet again label’s me as Candice. All the while my mind is racing. 

_Candice? Chris? Mel? Who are all these people?_

I ask myself as I’m ushered inside. Another lady sits on one of the couches in the snug space and contently plays with an adorable little pup. At the sight of me, the cute creature springs from the woman’s lap and races towards me, jumping at my leg and begging for attention. 

“Aww, well aren’t you the cutest little thing,” I coe as I drop to the floor and pat it. 

“What’s your name?” I ask it and the blonde who’s been helping me sighs. 

“This is Zoë, Candice. Your dog?” she explains and my hand stops mid pat, making the little pup squeal in protest. 

“My dog? I-I don’t have a dog.” I correct her and she shakes her head, slapping her forehead in frustration. 

“Meg, can you do me a favour and see if the medic’s around. Although I think Chris and Melissa were right. A hospital might be better. We might need to give her an MRI.” She breathes out. 

“An MRI? Kristy are you sure? What happened exactly?” Meg asks while getting up from her perch on the sofa and grabbing her phone. 

“We had a green screen scheduled for today and she tripped on set and fell. Hit her head pretty bad, she was out for a good minute.” Kristy retells and I shake my head in disagreement. 

“OK first of all I would really appreciate it if you didn’t talk about me like as if I weren’t here and second, that is not what happened. I was tracking down a lead on some recent meta attacks and she caught me. Guess she wasn’t keen on being front page news. Barry got there just as she...” and my voice drifts off. Slowly pieces of the puzzle start fitting into each other and I take advantage of my squatting position to slump down onto the floor as realisation floods my mind. 

“Candice? Candice what’s happening?” Kristy asks, 

“I think I’ve been wamied,” I breathe out.

“Meg!” Kristy hollers. 

“I’ll be right back with the medic. Don’t let her fall asleep!” Meg exclaims as she rushes out the door. 

“OK Ms Patton let’s get you to the sofa, come on.” 

Mechanically, I let Kristy help me up and lead me to the sofa where I sink into the cushions and try to assess my situation. 

“Hoooow on earth am I going to get out of here?” I ask as my eyes begin to well up. Hearty sobs rattle through me as I let out the past week’s troubles. It’s just way too much for me to handle all at once. 

“Noo, no, no, no, no. Don’t cry, I-um-I’m sure everything’s fine. You’re gonna be ok.” She tries to calm me down while frantically looking around for a box of tissues (which she finds and offers to me). I take it shakily and dab at my dripping nose and wet cheeks. 

“Kristy!” a male voice shouts from outside and she startles for just a second before her brain connects the voice to its owner. 

“What is it Marvin?” she hollers with a volume that previously would have made me flinch but now is drowned out by the silence of my depression.

“Carlos is out of hair and make up. Can we do his green scenes while Candice recollects herself?” A young man with a headset asks, poking his head into the trailer. Kristy let’s out a sigh of frustration and drops her head. 

“Set up his markers and get him in place, I’ll be right there to walk him through the scene.” She gives in and Marvin nods his head in comprehension (though Kristy still has her head down and doesn’t see it) before he leaves to follow her orders. 

“OK Candice, Meg will be right back with the medic and until then I need you to promise me that you are going to stay put OK?” she instructs and I nod silently, too weak and lost in thought to argue. She hesitates but with a final sigh decides that she has no other option but to leave me alone.

And so she does. 

I sit in the dimmed noise, not paying any attention to the sounds around me as I contemplate my current situation. 

_Barry must be worried sick. Has he even noticed that I’m gone? Has the team? Has this Candice person taken my place? How am I going to get out of here? Actually where is here?_

My mind is a mess of questions that I currently have no answers to and I feel my eyes begin to well up again at the notion of my helplessness. That is until I hear a much too familiar voice exclaim:

“Whoa, what are-”

_BARRY!_

My mind screams like an alarm going off and I rush out of the vehicle to find him. It doesn’t take me all that long to spot his familiar silhouette nor to notice the woman who’s body is comfortably (much to comfortably) moulded to his. Her hands are all over him and she kisses him with a passion reserved for girlfriends and wives. A passion that, when it came to Barry Allen, should not be expressed by any one but me. I feel my cheeks flush with anger at the scene and march up to them fuming. 

“BARTHOLOMEW HENRY ALLEN! What on earth do you think you’re doing!” I scream with indignation. The two break apart startled and the pretty (fuck why is she pretty?) woman steps back and addresses me with a look of irritable confusion. She’s petite with short black hair and tiny Asian eyes. Again – why does she have to be pretty? 

“Iris!” he exclaims and the fact that he knows its me both relieves and aggravates me simultaneously.

“Barry!” I exclaim through gritted teeth.

“Iris, honey, I – I can explain!” he says flustered and the other woman looks at him with a wide eyed expression that says she’s just as unhappy about this as I am. I fold my arms and look at him pointedly, waiting for his explanation. The yet to be named woman mimics my stance and gazes at him expectantly. His cheeks flush and he looks from me to her and back again then says:

“Uh? Yeah, I got nothing,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the first chapter!
> 
> Obviously some of these characters are completely made up and the story lines too but I hope you enjoyed it 😘.
> 
> Let me know what you think? Do I have your green light? Can I keep going?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I'm a little under the weather so I'm late with updates for Au and Tears She Shed but I'm working on them so please just bare with me. Also One Hit West will be up on the 10th (so Wednesday) hope you guys enjoy that one too!
> 
> Before you bite my head off after this update please remember that (a) I'm working off of speculations and (b) not everything is as it seems.  
> That's all I'll say. Please be merciful.  
> 🙏🏾  
> Enjoy!  
> XOXO♥️

“Uh? Are the two of you working on some new method acting technique or?”

The other woman asks after a few seconds of confusion induced silence. She’s looking between us bewildered and clearly unamused.

“Method acting? What the – never mind that, who are you and why were you slobbering my husband?” I ask, taking action since Barry seems to have been muted.

“Excuse me, _your_ husband?” she scoffs and bursts into laughter. I feel my cheeks flush with frustration and step closer towards her. The palm of my hand is itching to swipe that joyous sparkle from her eye but before I can make my move, Barry steps between us and gives me a disarming look. His brow is creased in that adorable way that asks, _Is this really necessary?,_ and his eyes plead with me not to make a scene.   
I nod, not hiding my anger but controlling myself none the less. He’s right. We have no idea what’s going on here and until we do, it would be best not to draw any attention to ourselves.

He turns around to face her as she wipes tears away from her face.

“That never gets old,” she sighs out while catching her breath and I force myself to look away when Barry places his hands on her shoulders the same way he’s done to me a billion times before.

“Uh-um, Babe? Babe, will you give us a minute? I eh, I-”

“You asked me to run lines with you.” I intervene, stepping out from behind him. Seems like we’re supposed to be actors so I guess that’s believable enough right?

“Right! I did! We need to run lines. You know how it is. Acting and… stuff. So, I - will get back to you as soon as I can. K?”

I have to restrain myself from slapping my face at his clear give away. He’s cute, he’s smart, but he’s not the best liar.

_Which only proves how blind you were for not realising he was in love with you and the Flash._

I criticise myself but soon shut that voice out. I have other problems to solve that don’t involve a trip down memory lane.

“You sure you OK honey?” she asks and I go from mentally slapping her in the face to introducing her to my right hook.

_Calm down Iris. She doesn’t know his_ **_your_ ** _Barry._

I scold myself, not recognising my insecurity. I know that Barry loves me. He’s given me more proof of that than I could ever ask for. He’s never put me in a position to question my stance in his life. So why am I being so overprotective and possessive all of a sudden?

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just – wanna get this out of the way, so… So I can spend time with you.” Barry chuckles nervously and despite our predicament my heart does a flip (and not in a good way).

The petite woman in her yoga tights and oversized yet cute t-shirt, regards us for a while then decides its best to ask questions later.

“Well OK then. I’ll take the kids home and see you later. Don’t over work yourself, I need you in one piece tonight,” She flirts with him blatantly but I don’t notice as my mind is still trying to wrap it’s self around the first half of that sentence.

_Kids!_

I scream internally and from the wide eyed, red cheeked expression on Barry, he’s joined me on the same train of thought. She reaches up on the tips of her toes and pecks his lips then says:

“Bye babe.” Then in a tone a lot more high pitch…

_And probably not genuine._   
_Iris stop!_

… she turns to me and calls out,

“Bye Candice.”

I smile and wave, not trusting myself to open my mouth without insulting her and simply watch as she walks away.

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

[Barry]   
I can practically see the smoke steaming out of Iris’s ears as the unknown woman walks away. I woke up in a trailer feeling dazed and dizzy and when I stepped outside for some air I realised that I had no idea where I was. Before I had time to process anything, this woman charges towards me and flings herself in my arms. I tried to push her away politely but found myself up against the trailer with her mouth on mine.

_And now you have kids with her?_

“What the hell are you staring at?” Iris’s stern voice cuts through my confusion and I blink down to look at her. Realising what my day dream must have looked like to her, I start to panic.

“What? I- nothing. I wasn’t looking at anything. I-”

“Come on.” She says, turning around and marching away. Her entire demeanour is tense and superhero or not, angry Iris scares me. I gulp down the lump in my throat and follow her to a trailer a short distance away.   
As soon as we step inside and close the door Iris pushes me down onto the couch and attacks me. Her hands grab onto my collar for dear life and her lips ravish mine with a dominance she’s never shown before.

Naturally my hands find her waist and I press her to me, craving something familiar after the bizarre day we’ve both just had. Just as aggressively as she started she stops.

“You’re mine, you hear?” she sates in an almost growl and her eyes seem to glow with a primal possessiveness.

“Of course. Always.” I reassure her and she leans in to press a quick (but forceful) peck onto my lips.

“Good.” She says then rests her head on my chest. Her breathing seems heavy, burdened by something and it’s not just the strain of catching her breath.

“Are you OK?” I ask, combing my fingers through her hair. She lifts up slightly, pressing down on my chest with her palm and looks down at me.

“Where are we Barry?” She answers my question with one of her own and I look around then shrug.

“I have no idea. What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Well, I was following a lead on all the recent meta attacks. You know the ones where the victims seemed to have their minds wiped and couldn’t remember a thing after each attack for a few days?” she breaks it down and I nod my understanding.

“Yeah so my lead led me right to her. Um I think Cisco dubbed her _Amnesiac_.” She says uncertain. 

“You sure it wasn’t _Lady Amnesia_?” I ask, getting distracted. 

“I’m not sure actually could be – but that’s not important right now. What’s important is we thought her power began and ended with wiping people’s minds but I think she has psychic manipulative abilities. I think she can control people’s minds and not just in the technical hypnosis kinda way.” She explains and I contemplate her words carefully.

The last thing I remember is answering a distress call from Iris and arriving on the scene just as she lost consciousness. I tried to run but suddenly my feet seemed stuck and when I looked at the curly haired, chocolate skinned woman who put Iris to sleep, she was staring right back at me. One blue eye and one green. Things started to get a little fuzzy and next thing I knew I was here.

“Well that sort of answers how we got here which leaves us with one more question.” I say.

“How do we get out of here?” she finishes for me but before I can even begin to formulate a response there’s a ruffle outside and the sound of the door opening. Iris and I both turn in that general direction, innocently, while still holding on to each other. A kind faced brunette walks in followed by a man in scrubs and upon seeing our comfortable position their eye’s open wide.

“Grant! Candice! Wha – what on earth is going on here?” she asks shocked and I regard her with an expression of confusion.

“Grant? Who’s Grant?” I ask and their eyes widen further (honestly I didn’t think that was possible from how wide they were before).

“Is this a joke? Is that it? Are the two of you in cahoots to play the greatest on set prank?” she asks desperately. I look up at Iris, confused, and she gives me a look that says _follow my lead._

We both sit up to address our guests and she says,

“It’s not a prank. Sorry Meg. We were just running lines. We get really into character at times, Grant and I.”

She explains with a dismissive and shy smile. I simply nod, validating her explanation and realising that we must have different names on this earth. The woman, Meg, regards us with a look of suspicion but seems to decide that this is as good an explanation as any.

“Well I’m glad LA wasn’t the one that walked into this private rehearsal session. The two of you should really leave the physical stuff for onset. It looks… questionable, at best.” She suggests then adds:

“But then again if it didn’t the West-Allen fandom wouldn’t be as popular so you’re both doing something right.”

_West-Allen fandom?_

The question pops through my mind and when I look at Iris I can see that she’s asking herself the exact same thing.

“Alright, Grant. Kristy wants you in hair and make up now, she needs you on set in ten…”

_Hair and make up? Is she serious?_

“… Candice we’ve managed to shift your schedule around a bit so your off for the day. The medic’s just gonna check up on you real quick.”

The thought of dolling myself up immediately slips my mind and I turn towards Iris concerned.

“Medic? What for?” I ask and she shakes her head.

“Nothing, I just bumped my head a little and got disoriented. Everyone’s over reacting, I’m fine.” She shrugs it off and I want to press on but I restrain myself.

_They see us as Grant and Candice not Barry and Iris. We need to act accordingly._

I think to myself.

“Are you sure? Shouldn’t you see a doctor? Maybe you need a scan or something.” I try my best to act like a concerned friend when in reality I just want to speed her out of here to the lab and make sure she’s alright. Then it hits me…

_Do I still have my powers?_

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

[Iris]

“Grant? Did you hear what I just said?” I ask for the second time and this time he snaps out of his trance and looks at me as if seeing me for the first time.

“Are **you** OK?” I ask and he blinks then nods, his face changing almost immediately. That’s how I know somethings bothering him but I also know that he won’t tell me what it is.

“Yeah, yeah I’m great. I’ll – uh – I’ll leave you to it.” He says while standing. Barry leans in to kiss me and I dodge it at the last second, pulling him in for an awkward hug instead.

_This might be a hard farce to keep up but we have to at least try._

He nods once we part, understanding that I was merely trying to save face, and exits.

“So Ms Patton, how are you feeling right now, any headache? Nausea? Drowsiness?” the medic asks as he approaches. I shake my head and thankfully the pain has subsided.

“No, I feel completely fine.”

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

It’s been a long day of people fussing over me and I wasn’t all too happy about that until I realised that I had no idea where “I” lived and Meg offered to take me home just to be sure.

Standing in the middle of the apartment I take it in. The modern deco, the earthy colours, the homey feeling.

_Not bad Candice._

I think, suddenly reminded of the day Barry decorated our loft all by himself. The memory brings a smile to my face and I walk further into the place to explore, little Zoë following me around. The rest of the space is just as impressive as the open plan living room/kitchen and the minute I find the shower I say a little prayer of thanks.

The hot water relaxes my stress tensed muscles and I close my eyes to further enjoy the moment.

_Just what I needed._

I don’t allow myself to think while I’m there. I can worry about my situation later but a drained mind is not a working mind. So I allow my brain to rest and just be. Stepping out of the shower into the steam filled room, I feel revived (and a little drowsy). I poke through her closet, feeling like an invader and telling myself that she’s me so technically I’m not doing anything wrong. I pick out a tank top and some sweat pants then towel dry my hair and let it hang in lose waves over my shoulders.

As I settle on the couch for a little “me time” (well me and Zoë time but I’m not complaining) Candice’s phone begins to ring. The name flashing on the screen is Tone and for a second I wonder if I should pick it up. Then again I have no idea who this person is and it would probably be best to stay away in case it were someone she’s close too.

Deciding against it I put the buzzing phone on silent and turn on the TV instead. Not too long after, the door bell rings and immediately my heart rate picks up.

_One moment of peace. That’s all I ask for. One moment of peace._

I complain to myself as I walk over to the intercom to see who it is.

“Hello?”

“Hey Candycane. Heard you weren’t alright and you didn’t answer your phone so I thought I’d check in?” A cheerful yet unmistakably masculine voice responds. Something about it seems oddly familiar.

“I’m sorry I was in the shower.” I lie as I try to place where I’ve heard his voice before.

“That’s OK. Can I come up?” he asks and curiosity gets the best of me.

_Dang journalistic instinct!_

“Sure I’ll buzz you in,” I respond then click off to let him up. I pace up and down the wooded floor, my bare feet barely making any noise as I contemplate what will happen when my…

_Doppelganger? Twin? Body double?_

… When Candice’s guest arrives. I don’t have to wonder long cause soon there’s a knock at the door and I take a deep breath before I open it. My jaw nearly hits the floor when I see the familiar face on the other side.

“Scott?!” comes out of my mouth before I have time to stop myself and he looks at me confused.

“No… Tone. Or wait are we roll playin’? Why didn’t you tell me I would’ve worn my suit.” He says and grins.

_Not Scott._

“What, what are you doing here?” I ask. I hope that sounded polite.

“I told you, I came to see you babe,” he says and steps inside. He wraps his hands around my waist and ducks to press a kiss to my lips. My recently relaxed muscles tense up once more and my brain seems to short circuit.

_Definitely not Scott!_

I pull away, trying my best not to freak out and take a few steps back.

“You OK?” he asks, his eyes suspicious and I nod, restraining myself from wiping my lips. It’s been almost three years since I’ve kissed another man but after the first time Barry’s lips met mine, every other kiss I’d had before seemed like a sinful mistake. Like I’d been waiting to find Barry all that time.

“Yeah, I’m fine just – just a little tired. Had a little accident at work and need to rest it off. I was actually about to go to bed when you rang the bell.” I explain hoping he takes the hint.

“Oh, uh, yeah Meg called and told me about the accident that’s why I came.” He says stepping forward.

“You didn’t have to do that. I’m fine really. Just need some shut eye.” I ramble while taking another step back.

“Well that’s not the only reason I came by. I missed you.” He flirts and shivers run down my spine. Not the kind that make your body boil from the inside out with pleasure but the kind you get when you’re being watched. That sense of near by danger.

“Well aren’t you the sweetest?” I chuckle nervously

“I – uh – I missed you too but um – I really should get to bed you know. Long day at work and all,” I justify and pray that he buys it.

“So you uh – you want me to go?” he asks and for a second I think I see a glimmer of sadness in his eyes.

“I don’t want to kick you out. Really. I just really need the recovery time so that I can be on my A game. You understand right?” I try to soften the blow.

“Yeah, totally I understand. I’ll – uh - I’ll leave you to it.” He says. I step beside him as he turns around to walk out the still open door.

“Thank you so much for understanding and I’m so sorry you had to come all this way.” I apologise.

“No its OK it was worth it just to see you. Even if it was just for a minute.” He says taking his place on the other side of the threshold and I force myself to giggle. A silence falls between us then and his gaze burns trough me to my soul. I feel exposed.

“Guess this is Goodbye,” I say after clearing my throat as I try to lighten the mood but end up increasing the awkwardness.

“I guess so,” he answers then after a beat adds,

“You sure I can’t stay and take care of you? I make a really good nurse. And I’m cute too.” He gives me a charming wink and I chuckle, willing my cheeks to blush and realising that they’re already flushed – with embarrassment.

“Yeah I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me. I just really need some sleep.” I assure him. He steps closer and I feel my heart choke in my throat as his hands rest easily on my hips.

_This is so wrong, on so many levels._

I think to myself but try my best to act natural. I plant my hands lightly on his shoulders, figuring that I’ve run enough for him to find it weird, and flash him the kindest smile I can offer.

“You’ll call me if you need anything right?” he asks and I nod. 

“Good,”

His lips brush over mine before I can register a course of action and I feel my entire body tense up, yet again, as Barry’s face flashes in my mind.

Again, I pull away, feigning bashfulness and try to calm my churning stomach. Not that he’s a bad kisser, he’s just not the right kisser for me. There’s only one man whose lips can make me swoon and currently he’s in some part of this city with another woman that isn’t me.

The thought is enough to ignite my anger and (thankfully) the added tint to my cheeks enhances my bashful cover. Somehow that last pull away is enough to convince Sco- Tone that it’s time to go and he let’s go of me and says:

“Goodnight then. I love you,”

“Night.” I swallow. “I love you too.”   
His eyes grow wide and my stomach does a flip.

_Please don’t kiss me again._

I plead but instead ask,

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing it’s just, that’s the first time you’ve said it back.” He says a happy sparkle beginning to glaze over his eyes.

_Shit!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there 😏
> 
> So this story has been on hold since forever because I had to reconfigure my plot a little after our little fandom heart attack 😊 but I finally know how this is gonna go thank heavens!
> 
> I've been reading alot of your comments and looking at what you've all been asking for and I've implemented one or two requests. Hope you enjoy the little surprises! 😍
> 
> That being said, I find myself needing to emphasise my previous statements with these changes occurring:
> 
> I will not promote hate.  
> I will not wish negativity into people's lives.  
> I will not condone cheating, belittling of people or defaming of people's characters. 
> 
> I've only been apart of this fandom for a short amount of time and I know what our general opinions are about some of the people mentioned in this fic. Some opinions I share, others I don't but regardless of that, as a person I do not appreciate and refrain from participating in any form hate (unless there's no other way around a situation). 
> 
> Yes I am a fan and a shipper but I do not allow these aspects to blur my core beliefs nor overthrow who I am as a person. 
> 
> So I would like to ask us all to focus on the love we have for the main characters and the actors who play them. ❤️
> 
> Please and thank you 💋
> 
> Spread love 😍 not hate 😤
> 
> Now that, that's out of the way!   
> Enjoy this twisted bit of craziness! 
> 
> XOXO  
> A. J. 😘

* * *

[Barry]  
  
 _Dogs_  
  
The word breezes through my mind and pushes a sigh of relief out of me.  
  
 _When she said kids she meant dogs._

The smile across my face is followed by a heart slowing relief as I look at the little pups scurrying about, oblivious to the fact that their home has been invaded by an intruder. Looking around the apartment, I search for any clue of where I might be and maybe a way to get out but find nothing. No sparkles, breeches, hidden symbols, totems of doom, nothing that seems extremely out of the ordinary. Except for all the pictures of me (or some handsome dude that looks like me) happily (and lovingly) holding, smiling at, kissing and staring at the strange woman with me now.

  
It’s disconcerting.   
Almost as disconcerting as the time Oliver and I switched bodies but worse somehow. Worse because I’ve taken over a strangers life. Worse because my wife is with me and no matter how much I want to hold her and comfort her and tell her that we’re going to find a way out of this, I can’t.  
  
Worse because even though it sickens me and hurts her I have to pretend to be in love with someone else.  
  
“You OK honey?” she asks, snapping me out of my daze as her arms snake around my waist from behind. I will my body not to stiffen up as I cover her hands with mine.  
  
“Yeah I am, just reminiscing,” I lie.   
She moves around to stand beside me and stares up at the pictures above the fireplace.  
  
“We have been through some good times haven’t we?” She smiles and I can hear the nostalgia in her voice. I look down at her and find her already staring up at me.  
  
 _Not at you. At her husband._  
  
I remind myself and smile at her with pity and guilt, praying that she doesn’t notice.   
  
“The best of times.” I answer and her eyes form little crescents as she smiles brighter.   
  
“And to think that our life has only just begun.” She comments, her gaze dropping down to the wedding ring on her finger. A flash of her in her wedding dress briefly breezes through my mind, and (almost like a defence mechanism) the image switches to one of Iris walking down the aisle. I feel my heart grow warm and my eyes tear up.   
  
“Aww babe,” she sings as she moves around to the front of me and wraps her arms around my neck. Instinctively, I kneel slightly and wrap my arms around her waist (saying a silent prayer of thanks that my body isn’t acting up and giving me away).  
  
“I love you.” She declares with a gaze so piercing I find myself growing hot.   
  
“I love you too.” I answer around the knot in my throat, one I swallow down as she leans into me and brushes her lips against mine. My only thought being:  
  
 _Iris is going to kill us both._

* * *

She’s being spooned and for the life of her she can’t figure out how or why. Sure she’s starting of a relationship but both her and Anthony agreed to take it slow, keep it low key (a promise she finds herself reminding him of constantly with all his “I love yous”).   
  
It’s not that she doesn’t like him, or that he doesn’t treat her like a princess. She just isn’t ready to settle down and saying those three words feels way too binding. That’s why she was planning on telling him. She had it all planned out:   
  
Call him over for dinner, loosen them both up with some wine, set a comfortable atmosphere and then let him down easy.   
  
Now here she is, in bed, being spooned.   
  
And someone else’s bed at that.   
With a final breath in, Candice opens her eyes and looks down at his arm draped over her waist. The contrast startles her.   
  
Something’s not right.   
  
At that very moment he pulls her towards him, and the feel of his chest against her back sparks a form of familiarity.   
  
It’s not Tone.   
  
She feels herself freeze, racking her brain for an explanation as to how she ended up here (wherever here is) while reminding herself to breathe. Slowly, she tries to slip away but a sleepy grunt sounds behind her and he pulls her closer. He breathes silently through his nose, the air warming the back of her neck as the rest of his body works like an electric blanket heating the rest of her up.   
  
_I’m gonna have to wake him up._  
  
She thinks to her self, doing a mental face palm. With a final deep breath in and out for courage, she starts off with a whisper so as not to scare him:  
  
“Grant?”   
  
He doesn’t budge.   
  
“Grant? Wake up.”   
  
He moves and she gets her hopes up but that soon dies out as his steady breathing returns. She’s growing frustrated.   
  
“Grant!”  
  
She feels him start mid breath and his body shakes slightly from the fright. Before she knows it, she’s being pulled back and with a squeal she falls off the edge landing on top of her co-star with a grunt. His expression of surprise gives way to one of confusion as he looks up at her and squints his eyes.   
  
“Candice?” he asks.   
  
“What were you doing in my bed?”  
  
“You Grant. I was doing you.” She replies, biting sarcasm dripping off of each word. She doesn’t mean to be impatient but her current confusion has her frustrated and sarcasm is as good a defence mechanism against fear as any. Grant, still being sleep dazed, doesn’t pick up on her state of mind nor the situation at hand and as soon as the shock registers on his face a pang of guilt pierces through Candice’s chest. She sighs and lifts off of him, keeping her gaze on the floor.   
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. I’m… just as confused as you are.”  
  
“Woah! Um, sorry.”  
  
She turns her attention on to him and finds him looking away, shielding his peripheral vision with one hand.   
  
“What are you doing?” her tone is one of bewilderment.   
  
“Could you um, put on a robe or something, please?”   
  
At his request she looks down at her attire and yelps in surprise when she finds that she’s in fact dressed in a barely there, black, see through, lace negligee.   
  
“Oh my God!”   
  
Hurriedly she reaches for a satin robe that’s draped over an armchair in the corner and pulls it on, tying it closed with an aggressiveness brought on by embarrassment.   
  
“I was _not_ wearing this yesterday.” She points out, still unable to look him in the eye.   
  
“And even if you were I don’t think it would be any of my business, though I must say great choice. It suits you.” He laughs, slowly waking into his old self. She chuckles un-amused and says:  
  
“Thank you. Now that we got my choice of sleep wear out of the way, would you care to explain where we are?”   
  
He looks around, realising for the first time that he’s not in his own bedroom.   
  
“Uh…it looks like we’re on set. Why are we on set?” He asks, his tone more Barry-like than expected.   
  
“I have no idea.” She responds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!
> 
> I made Grandice apart of the fic😂!  
> This story is about to take a wild twist and I hope you guys enjoy where I take it. Remember this is a fictitious situation, let's all just have a little fun.❤️
> 
> XOXO


End file.
